Open Up Your Eyes/Lloyd arrives
This is how Open Up Your Eyes and Lloyd arrives goes in My Little Pony Transformers Prime Ninjago: Shadow of the Overlord. struggles to free herself and Luna Twilight Sparkle: struggles Princess Luna: It's not going to work, Twilight. ignores her Twilight Sparkle: grunting Princess Luna: Twilight, I just told you it won't work. sees something Twilight Sparkle: gasps Princess Luna: Cryptor. Cryptor comes over General Cryptor: Aww, the "Princesses of the Moon and Friendship". With no friends! chuckles And no way out. Twilight Sparkle: Why are you doing this? You're a physical being. Just like us. Princess Luna: Cryptor, you have to listen. jumps in their faces Twilight Sparkle: yelps Princess Luna: Easy! General Cryptor: I'm nothing like you! I'm more than you'll ever be. backs off and Luna look on turns away and walks around the cage General Cryptor: It's time you learned a lesson~ It's time that you understand~ Don't ever count on anybody else~ In this or any other land~ I once hoped for friendship~ To find a place among my kind~ But those were the childish wishes~ Of someone who was blind~ Open up your eyes~ See the world from where I stand~ Me, among the mighty~ You, caged at my command~ Open up your eyes~ Give up your sweet fantasy land~ It's time to grow up and get wise~ Come now, princesses, open up your eyes~ tilts their heads flashback happens We all start out the same~ With simple naive trust~ Shielded from the many ways~ That life's not fair or just~ see Cryptor being turned into a Nindroid But then there comes a moment~ A simple truth that you must face~ If you depend on others~ You'll never find your place~ humans are seen playing together as Cryptor watches tries to pick it up but it bounces out of his metal hands and the children continue playing. Cryptor looks down sadly and walks away And as you take that first step~ Upon a path that's all your own~ You see it all so clearly~ The best way to survive is all alone~ the flashback, Cryptor moves on with his eyes narrowed in reality, Cryptor is seen climbing a staircase Open up your eyes~ See the world from where I stand~ Me, among the mighty~ You, caged at my command~ pulls a lever which raises Twilight's and Luna's cage Open up your eyes~ And behold the faded light~ It's time to grow up and get wise~ Come now, princesses, open up your eyes~ Open up your eyes!~ cage continues to rise and stops on the top deck two princesses look at the devastated kingdom before them Twilight Sparkle: We're so sorry you felt so alone. Princess Luna: Twilight, don't worry. I'm sure he'll listen to us soon. General Cryptor: I saw the truth. My "friends" abandoned me when times got tough. Looks like I'm not the only one. Face it, Princesses. Friendship has failed you, too. Twilight Sparkle: Friendship didn't fail us. I failed friendship. Princess Luna: We must not give up hope. Our friends will figure out a way to save us.